


There’s a good pet

by TokyoToyRide



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Not beta read we die like Renfri, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photographing sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Temperature Play, Wax Play, loving relationship, might become a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoToyRide/pseuds/TokyoToyRide
Summary: Geralt’s been on a work trip for two whole weeks, leaving Jaskier home all alone. So, so alone.So when Geralt got home a little earlier than anticipated, he decided to arrange a littleromanticsexy surprise for his lover.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	There’s a good pet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read the books, watched the first season on Netflix and watched my friend play some parts of the games. I consider books the holiest canon there is, but take in the parts I like from the games and the Netflix version without shame, too. I do my best to write in a way that, no matter what Witcher media you’ve consumed, you can enjoy the fic.
> 
> ~~Oh and hey, I’m looking for a patient beta reader, in case anyone’s interested. I don’t write a lot, but when I do, I’d love to have someone to check out the grammar, vocab and, if possible, help me check everything works smoothly with the canon.~~

It had been godawful long two weeks. Jaskier was physically, and even more so mentally, exhausted when he got home to the cozy little downtown apartment he shared with Geralt. The work had been… well, not that awful, actually. His students were gifted and motivated, bright little things, and after their performance just two weeks prior they didn’t have any stressful deadlines breathing down their necks, either. He’d been able to leave work a little early, so he’d taken the longer way home, deciding to indulge in a sweet cuppa from his favourite cafe. Maybe he should think about offering to play at the cafe sometime soon, it had been a while…

No, the exhaustion Jaskier felt was not due to work. It was solely because he hadn’t been able to sleep properly in two weeks. Geralt was out of town on a business trip, would be for few more days, and Jaskier had found out he couldn’t relax without his hunk of a boyfriend next to him. They’d been together for two years now, lived together for three or so, and been friends for… seven years in total? Something like that. Not that Jaskier hadn’t been pining from the moment his eyes had met Geralt’s amber ones for the first time. What can he say, the man was too handsome for his own good and definitely too hot for Jaskier’s.

While they weren’t exclusive, for some reason Jaskier hadn’t been able to go out and pull anyone in order to alleviate his loneliness. He’d tried to, but no one had been quite captivating enough, quite unique enough, to help him forget Geralt even for a night. It was almost absurd; he had no trouble finding company for himself or even for both of them to enjoy together when Geralt was around, but now that the man was absent it just… didn’t appeal to him. At all. Maybe he was getting down with a cold or something.

He really missed the taciturn lover of his, and it was pure agony. Sure they called each other daily, but Geralt wasn’t much of a talker and through the phone his _hmms_ and grunts just didn’t cut it, not when Jaskier couldn’t see his face to help him parse the other’s meanings.

He dropped his keys next to the bowl they had for key storing purposes, smirking faintly when he thought how Geralt would gripe him if he saw that. He didn’t bother to leave his shoes neatly by the door as he kicked them off his feet, and threw his jacket carelessly on top of some chair on his way to their kitchen. It was only there that he noticed something was amiss. The hallway was lit. With candles. Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat.

Slowly he sauntered to the hallway, and noticed their bedroom door was ajar. There was even more candle light coming from there. Geralt had never been traditionally romantic, not really, even though he was very chivalrous and kind in his own way, so candles were definitely not something Jaskier could ever have expected of the man. It was strange enough that he briefly considered the possibility of a peculiar burglar being in their home.

“Geralt?” he asked softly when he reached the bedroom door. He pushed it open further and took a peak inside. Every possible surface of the bedroom held at least a few candles, and he couldn’t help noticing some of the candles right next to the bed were those special ones you could safely use for wax play. The bedsheets were new, clean and dark grey, inviting. There was a soft floor cushion next to the bed. Their toy-box was on the floor next to it, unlocked but closed. But there was no one inside. “Geralt, my love?”

He gasped as he suddenly felt someone stepping into his space from behind; a familiar strong build pushed into his back and made him take a few small steps into the bedroom. His nostrils flared as he spied the familiar heady scent of his lover. Strong arms circled his arms, taking a hold he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, and he got slammed bodily into the nearest wall. He grunted softly, enjoying the feeling of being deliciously squished between a wall and the brick wall of a body of his lover’s. Jaskier felt his face grow hot at how embarrassingly fast his cock was filling in his pants, and he couldn’t help moaning while he ground backwards.

“Surprise,” low voice rumbled into his hair just behind his ear. “Got home early and… thought it might be fun to play a little, if you’re up for it.” Soft lips caressed his earlobe before he felt a gentle nibble.

“Yessss,” Jaskier breathed out. “When ever am I not up for it, my love?” He might have imagined it, but he was sure Geralt was smirking against his sensitive ear. The hands caressed confidently and smoothly along Jaskier’s arms, the hard body keeping Jaskier steady against the equally unforgiving wall.

“Go get a shower. Be quick, no touching yourself, and don’t wear anything when you get back here.”

Jaskier could just shiver and nod dazedly. It was a command he could not, would not, oppose. Geralt kept him in place for a few more heartbeats, kissing softly at his earlobe, until he stepped back and let Jaskier rush to the bathroom. The lithe man left in such a haste that he could barely get a glimpse at Geralt, his smothering amber eyes following him and, yes, the heated grin on his lips that did _things_ to Jaskier’s prick. He felt something warm and energising run down his spine, making him shiver.

In the bathroom Jaskier hastily washed himself clean, barely noticing the few candles lit in there, trying not to pay too much attention on his already achingly hard cock. There would be repercussions if he took too long or took himself to hand, especially after being told not to. As soon as he deemed himself good to go, he stepped out and started vigorously drying himself. His hair was still dripping when he impatiently threw his towel to the bathroom floor, took the briefest glance at the mirror just to check, and hurried back to his Geralt.

His Geralt, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, leisurely pulling at himself as he was waiting for Jaskier. His milky hair was pulled back on a messy bun, and the flickering candle light made his muscles seem even more defined than usually. Or maybe he’d gotten even more buff in the two weeks. Could muscles grow that fast? Jaskier felt himself start to salivate. The cushion was on the floor in between Geralt’s feet, and he was holding a familiar collar in his hands. The amber eyes roamed over Jaskier’s form, taking him in, and the younger man couldn’t help preening a little. He felt his shoulders pull slightly back and his back straightening; his lover was _looking_ at him, and he was going to look his best for him.

“Your safe word?”

“Catnip.”

“Good.”

Geralt beckoned him closer and Jaskier slid to his knees in front of the older man, on the cushion, and put his hands on his thighs, palms up. He held still as he felt the beautifully decorated leather collar fastening around his neck, almost but not quite too tight. It felt amazing. He got a shuddering breath in, and felt his eyelids close to halfway, as tension melted from his shoulders. His nose was filled with Geralt’s and the candles’ scent, and the leather of his collar. It was heavenly.

Once the collar was secured around Jaskier’s slim throat, Geralt let his hands linger, petting Jaskier’s neck, shoulder and hair.

“I have some plans for us tonight, pet, but before we get to that, do you have any wishes?”

Jaskier took a minute to try and gather his already fuzzy thoughts. Wishes? Plenty. He always had wishes when it came to Geralt. He wanted everything. “I… missed you, love. I want everything you’ll give me. I want to feel you all the way to _the next week_.”

It seemed to be the right answer, if there ever was one, as Geralt tilted his face upwards and bent down so their lips could almost meet. Jaskier closed his eyes as he felt Geralt’s breath on his lips and his strong hand cupping his head. He was just growing impatient and about to push their lips together himself, when Geralt finally grabbed his hair, pulled at it to tilt his head just a little to the side, and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jaskier couldn’t stop a moan from escaping, and as soon as it did, he felt Geralt pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Geralt’s hands in Jaskier’s hair felt heavenly, he kept his head right in the angle he wanted and wouldn’t let Jaskier move an inch. Jaskier was tempted to lift his hands to caress his lover, but he knew he didn’t have the permission. He itched to grab something, though, and couldn’t quite stop his fingers from flexing in his lap.

Finally, when Jaskier thought he couldn’t take the onslaught anymore, that he might cum from just Geralt’s tongue fucking into his mouth, Geralt pulled away and straightened his back so he was once again practically towering over Jaskier.

“There’s a good pet,” Geralt practically purred. “Next, you’re going to suck me until I come, keeping your hands still just like that. After that… well, we’ll see.”

 _Oh_. Jaskier really was in for a treat, wasn’t he. He loved to suck Geralt off, and if he was lucky enough, if he was _good_ enough, maybe he could even get Geralt to fuck his throat. He eagerly opened his mouth, half-lidded eyes on the prize, as Geralt took one of his hands from Jaskier’s hair to hold his half-hard cock up. He stroked it leisurely a few times before guiding Jaskier’s head closer by his hair. At first Jaskier could only reach small, tentative licks on the cock head, Geralt’s hold not letting him close enough to properly get his mouth on him. Jaskier lapped, humming happily at the familiar taste, eager to get more of it. Geralt’s musky and smoky scent was heady. He could feel his hands and thighs trembling from the anticipation.

Jaskier was just about to get impatient again, when Geralt finally pulled him closer and he could properly get Geralt into his mouth. His eyes closed on their own as he savoured the weight of Geralt’s cock on his tongue, letting it slowly slide in deep. Geralt’s grab of his hair grew slack and soon both of his hands were just lightly caressing Jaskier’s head and neck, letting the younger man suck at his leisure. Now and then, when it felt especially good, Geralt let his fingers grab at Jaskier’s soft hair, tugging in a way that made Jaskier’s toes curl.

Jaskier did his very best to make Geralt feel so good that he’d lose himself in pleasure. First, he would suck on the head, rub the tip of his tongue on Geralt’s slit, then bob all the way down until Geralt was in his throat, and he could swallow around the impressive girth. Then he would slowly pull away, humming and sucking, pull all the way off Geralt’s cock and gently nib and lick through the length before starting over on the tip again. Now and then he would take a glimpse upwards to see Geralt’s heavy gaze on him.

It was a good tactic, as soon he got what he’d really been hoping for. Geralt hummed and curled all of his fingers in Jaskier’s hair, pulling him off his cock.

“Hands around my calves, pet.” Jaskier lifted his trembling fingers first to Geralt’s feet and then let them slowly slip upwards until he could feel the strong, hard calf muscles under his hands. Geralt’s legs were wide open around him, so the position pulled Jaskier’s arms wide to enable him reaching simultaneously to Geralt’s calves and his prick.

“Remember your silent safe word? Show me.” First, Jaskier squeezed his right hand’s fingers twice into the muscle, then his left hand’s. “Good. I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth now. Don’t forget to use your safe word if it’s too much.” Jaskier hummed in response, pleased, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out just enough to cover his lower lip.

This time Geralt didn’t waste time, he took a firm hold of Jaskier’s head and pulled him down until Geralt’s cock was about halfway in. He let Jaskier pull a shaky breath through his nose, holding the musician’s head in place, before pushing up his hips until Jaskier’s nose touched his pubic hair. He groaned as his cock head hit the back of Jaskier’s throat and he paused, drinking in the pretty sight between his large hands. Jaskier was taking him just beautifully, cheeks red and warm, eyes heavy-lidded, lips stretched wide to accommodate to Geralt’s width. He struggled to stay still, throat constricting and eyes growing moist, until Geralt pulled back his hips just enough to let the musician breathe. He repeated the slow pushing motion two more times, groaning in a low voice that resembled growl.

Taking a shaking breath in himself, Geralt decided he’d like to see Jaskier’s cheeks even redder and warmer, and pulled the younger man off. Jaskier’s lips popped quietly as he was forced to let the cock slip from between his lips, and for a split second it seemed like he was about to fight against Geralt’s hold to dive right back in. When Geralt was sure the younger man was able to stay obediently put, he caressed lovingly his cheeks, murmuring soft praises at his patience. He left his right palm to Jaskier’s cheek to steady him, while pulling the left hand away a little. Jaskier bit his teeth together carefully so he wouldn’t accidentally bite on his tongue and lifted his gaze to Geralt’s to signal he was ready.

The first slap stung Jaskier’s cheek, making it tingle pleasantly for some long seconds. Geralt caressed it again, softly with just his fingertips, before giving him a few more slaps. When the cheek was pleasantly warm and red, Geralt changed sides and gave the same treatment to his left cheek. While the first two or three slaps had made the man jump a little, now he was like soft putty in Geralt’s hands. His eyes were starting to get unfocused, he was panting softly, and the older man could see his cock drooling freely pre-cum on the cushion between his legs. Geralt smiled softly at him, and pulled him back to his cock. Jaskier basically sunk to it; he was relaxed and let Geralt control the pace completely. At first Geralt pumped into him slowly, deeply, then in steadily increasing pace.

“That’s it, pet…” Geralt growled. “You’re taking it so good. So good for me, taking me all the way into your throat… Few more times now… Are you ready to drink it?”

Jaskier felt the cock slide in and out of him, choking him, his cheeks warm, and Geralt’s hands strong as ever, keeping him firmly in place. There was nothing he could do but take it, let the slightly older and stronger man guide his cock in and out, in and out, chasing his pleasure, taking what was his from Jaskier. And how good it felt! To be used like that, to feel needed, to give his everything to his beautiful friend and lover. Jaskier had to really concentrate to keep his fingers from accidentally squeezing at Geralt’s calves and making him stop. Geralt groaned, pushed one more time deep into Jaskier, and held him in place while his cock pulsed and he came. He pulled out a little to let Jaskier breathe again, and pushed gently in just a few more times, letting Jaskier suck and lick at him, to savour the taste of his seed.

“So good, pet, you’re so good. It’s like you were made for my cock. Are you ready to be even more good for me?”

Jaskier smiled almost shyly, looking quite pleased with himself, and placed his hands back to his thighs.

“Up on the bed, on your knees. Your back to me.”

Jaskier shivered and did as he was told. Once he was ready, he let his head hung a little, enjoying the feeling of the collar pushing slightly more to his skin, restricting his breathing just a little. He could hear Geralt opening the toy-box that was waiting ready by the bed. He felt dizzy with want and couldn’t wait to get Geralt’s hands on him. He wondered what would happen next – would Geralt go straight into opening him with his magnificent hands? His skilled lips? Would he use toys? Would he give Jaskier a good spanking before getting to it? Would he give Jaskier a good spanking while he was stuffed, either with a toy or with Geralt’s cock? Oh, he really hoped for the latter one. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking his ass a little, subconsciously trying to lure Geralt to touch him already.

When he felt Geralt reaching to him, draping his warm solid chest gently against his back, he let out a stuttering breath. Geralt was lifting a soft scarf to cover Jaskier’s eyes. He moved slowly, gently, so Jaskier could use his safe word if he needed to, but Jaskier just held steady and welcomed the darkness, enjoying the light tickle of the fabric sliding across his skin.

After the velvety darkness engulfed Jaskier’s field of sight, Geralt’s hands hands slipped to his neck, through his shoulders and down his arms, until they took a hold of his wrists. Jaskier could never get enough of the feeling; it was very arousing to be reminded how easily Geralt’s fingers could circle his wrists. Gently he coaxed Jaskier’s hands up and behind the back of his neck, and secured them there with a pair of leather cuffs, matching his collar and now connecting to it with short chains. Jaskier could just wait and shiver in anticipation, as the quiet man once again pulled away to get something from the toy-box.

When Geralt got back he guided Jaskier down onto his back. Jaskier easily opened his legs wide at the lightest touch of Geralt’s fingertips on his skin.

“Good. Now, don’t move, I’m going to paint you with the wax next.” Jaskier just moaned, holding his position as steadily as he could. The waiting was agonising, not having Geralt’s hands on his skin, not seeing him and having no idea when and where the melting hot wax would hit first. He could feel the bed dipping as Geralt moved around him, but even that failed to give him any hints. It felt like minutes passed just waiting, his muscles tensing and relaxing. He could feel his hard cock pulsing, making him desperate to get some friction and _soon_.

Then, suddenly, with no warning, wet and burning hot sensation hit his lower abdomen. He couldn’t stop the small shout escaping him. The wax cooled quickly and left the most amazing tingling feeling behind. Geralt made him wait again, and then the next drops of wax hit his left nipple. Jaskier felt his back bowing, rising from the bed as he chased the hot feeling. His heartbeat was fast as a rabbit’s and he was panting aloud. Just as he was bracing for the next hot drops, he felt Geralt’s palm coming down hard on his inner thigh. It stung just deliciously and Jaskier moaned, opening his legs even further. Resting against his taunt stomach, Jaskier’s cock leaked pre-cum. He writhed and gasped as Geralt leaned down to lick him clean.

“Ggggralltt,” Jaskier moaned. He wasn’t sure how long he could take this teasing. “Please, please let me cum, love, I need to cum, please, sir, I need—“

“Hush, pet, you’re doing so good for me. Just a little more, you can do this. For me.” Jaskier moaned, slowly rolling his head from side to side, enjoying the pulling feeling from his collar. Tears gathered in his eyes but the blindfold absorbed them before they could slip down his red cheeks.

“I can’t, I can’t, I’ve been waiting for you for two weeks, love, I’ve been so good for you…” Jaskier babbled.

“Do you want to use your safe word, pet?”

“Nnnnno… but I want to come… soon…”

“Just a little more, love, my lark. You’re doing so good,” Geralt promised. Jaskier sobbed but nodded his head, just a little. His toes and fingers curled as Geralt pulled further away again to reach his cock easier. At some point he’d gotten some lubricant on his palm without Jaskier noticing. Geralt started jerking him with slow and sure movements with his left hand, and let his right hand reach for the candle again. Jaskier writhed and cried out loudly as wax hit his stomach, his inner thigh, his armpit, while Geralt kept gently jerking him.

“You’re so beautiful like this, pet,” Geralt murmured at last. “You may cum when you’re ready.” And then he sped up his left hand, making Jaskier shiver so much he was sure he’d soon vibrate out of his skin.

Suddenly hot wax hit his balls and it was as if a dam was broken. Jaskier came with a shout, body going taunt and his back lifting far off the bed. Geralt made sure to keep jerking him, milking him until Jaskier was done cumming and tried to turn away from his hold, to get the hand away from his oversensitive cock.

Geralt let his hand slide to Jaskier’s inner thigh, petting him there while he took in the sight. “You’re so beautiful like this, my little lark, you should see yourself,” Geralt murmured somewhere close to his ear. “You’re painted with wax and your cum, you’re blushing all the way to your chest…”

“Why don’t you take a picture?” Jaskier joked, happy and sated.

“Hmm…”

Jaskier felt Geralt reaching for something again and soon he heard the shutter sound of a camera. It took a second or two for him to catch that Geralt had actually pulled out their camera, but then he felt his lips stretching to a seductive smirk. Jaskier let his body seek enticing angles, trying his best to pose when he could not see where the camera was. Geralt pushed him gently a few times, to get him to offer new angles to the camera, until he was satisfied and put it away. Jaskier whined quietly as Geralt dragged a damp towel on his stomach, cleaning the cum before it could dry on him.

“Right. You’ve gotten your rest, pet, on your stomach now.”

Wait what. Oh. _Oh_. There was more to come. Honestly, Jaskier wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but he wasn’t about to object. He could always use his safe word if it got to be too much to handle, and he knew Geralt would never hold it against him in any way. Besides, exhausted as he was, he’d been waiting for his lover to get back to him for two weeks and he hadn’t even had Geralt’s cock in his ass yet. Surely he could take one more round, right?

So he slowly turned first on his side and then on his stomach, letting his head rest sideways on a soft pillow. Geralt guided his cuffed hands from behind his neck and fastened them to the headboard of their bed. He let his fingers curl and take a hold around the edge of the bed frame. Geralt tapped at his legs and he spread them open, lifting his hips from the mattress when he felt Geralt nudging a pillow under him. Geralt settled between his open legs and shuffled once again to reach something from the toy-box.

Without warning, a leather paddle connected with Jaskier’s perky bottom and made him jump a little. Few more steady slaps on the meat of his ass and thighs, and Jaskier could feel his cock making valiant effort at hardening again. Then, while Geralt left his right hand to caress the stinging and warmed up bottom, his left hand, slippery with lubricant again, started to circle along his crack, putting just the lightest pressure when passing his hole. Up and down, up… and down.

Jaskier trembled, unsure if he wanted to push towards the teasing touch or try and get away from it. It was too much. It was not enough.

Strong and sure fingers once again put pressure on his hole, and then he felt two of them slowly pushing inside at once. There was plenty of lube and it was slow, but it still burned some. It was perfect. Jaskier tried to get his legs to open even further, did his best to push his ass up to offer easier access.

“Feeling okay, pet? Still remember your safe word?” Geralt asked softly, while his fingers pushed steadily in and out Jaskier’s hole.

“Mmmm…. thank you, love, thank you…” Jaskier moaned. He wasn’t completely sure what had been asked of him, he was getting lost in the feeling of his lover’s clever and steady fingers caressing his insides.

The fingers pulled almost all the way out and paused, making Jaskier whine pathetically.

“I asked, do you remember it, Jaskier? Your safe word.”

“I… yes, I remember… my safe word. Please don’t stop, love, by the gods please don’t you stop…”

Geralt hummed, satisfied, and put his fingers back to work. “So good for me, love. You’re so tight, one would think you really haven’t been touched here in weeks. Gods, Jaskier, you’re squeezing my fingers so good. It’s going to feel so good when I fuck you later.”

The younger man just laid there, writhing and _feeling_. Geralt added a third finger, petting him from the inside in a maddening way. He could be quite precise when he wanted to, hitting Jaskier’s prostate with every push and pull of his fingers, but now he touched it only occasionally. Jaskier gasped every time he hit it, trying to push his hips up to chase the feeling when the fingers pulled back.

“Alright,” Geralt murmured, pulling his fingers completely out. Suddenly Jaskier felt empty and couldn’t help moving his hips around just a little bit, hoping to get Geralt back inside him soon.

But instead of Geralt’s cock he felt something else nudge against his hole, breaching it, and pushing inside. It wasn’t as wide as Geralt’s cock, but it was longer, and it had ridges and bumps.

“Ohhh…” Jaskier felt his breath knocked out of him. They had some toys with interesting shapes and textures in their toy-box, but he couldn’t remember this shape.

“Like it? I brought a little souvenir.”

Jaskier keened, feeling his bones turn into jelly as Geralt fucked the toy in and out of him. The irregular bumps and ridges caught his hole deliciously and dragged against his prostate, and it made him see stars. His knuckles were sure to be white as he clung to the bed frame with dear life.

“You are not to cum before I’m inside you, pet,” Geralt warned suddenly, just as Jaskier was starting to feel ready to cum soon.

Jaskier keened again. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Such a perfect pet, you are. You’ll do your best for me, won’t you?” Jaskier huffed. Geralt’s free hand caressed his flank lovingly, whilst the speed in which he kept the dildo going in and out of Jaskier never faltered. Jaskier wanted to be good. He wanted to do his best, wanted to please Geralt, make him proud and happy. Geralt deserved the best Jaskier could offer.

After a while Geralt pushed the toy deep inside Jaskier and just held it there. Jaskier squirmed. He was so full, he could swear he almost felt the toy reach his throat. And then, oh, then happened something that made the musician scream in pain and pleasure, made his brain short-circuit. Geralt had taken the leather paddle and started hitting his ass so that the meat must have been jiggling. The toy stayed put deep inside him, and every time the paddle hit his ass Jaskier could feel it nudging into his prostate, making him whine and shout and sob. He had no idea how he could not come, if Geralt kept this on. He wanted to do his best, wanted not to come until Geralt said it was okay, but this was just so, so good. He opened his mouth, ready to warn his lover, to maybe use his safe word so he could stop Geralt from making him cum too soon, when Geralt paused to once again just caress his stinging bottom with the paddle.

Then, when Jaskier felt he was safely out of the edge of coming, Geralt started again. And just as he neared the edge, Geralt paused. And continued again. Few times when he paused, Jaskier thought he maybe heard the camera’s shutter go off again, but he couldn’t be sure. It went on for longer than Jaskier could keep count of. His voice was getting hoarse and the blindfold was wet with tears, his breath came out ragged. Jaskier felt himself slowly but steadily slipping deeper into subspace as Geralt got him close but denied his orgasm repeatedly. Every soft murmur of encouragement, caress and stinging slap to the ass or inner thighs pulled him in deeper, until everything was somehow muted, dulled.

Oh, how Jaskier had been missing this. It was like he was weightless, floating in pleasantly warm space. He could see only darkness, hear only his own heartbeat, feel only Geralt as the man methodically gave him mind numbing pleasure and pain. He was safe. He was loved. He was _good_. Geralt would take care of him, he didn’t need to do anything but submit to his lover, his Geralt. Stay limb and loose, ready to be used as his lover saw fit.

Everything was muted but somehow he knew Geralt kept growling praise into his ear, caressing him, telling him how good he was. _He was Geralt’s good boy_. Distantly he could feel Geralt pull the toy out of him, and he might have whined at the feeling of being left empty, or maybe he whined just inside his head. No matter, Geralt, his perfect Geralt, knew how to take good care of him and he finally pushed into him with his borderline magical cock. It was perfect. He was so deliciously full. It burned just a little; Geralt was bigger than the toy had been, and smoother and warmer. There was something just a little unfamiliar, but in his haze Jaskier couldn’t really be arsed to try and figure out what it was. Everything was good, and warm, and he was safer than he’d ever been.

* * *

Geralt had raptly watched as Jaskier slowly grew lax, until his fingers and toes kept curling only lazily, not all that different to a cat making air biscuits. The musician kept making small noises, mewling and keening and panting, non-stop, and it was almost melodic. Geralt had then started paying even closer attention to not accidentally hurt his lover with the toy and the paddle. He was quite sure Jaskier had slipped so deep into subspace, to the endorphin filled floaty la-la land inside his head, that he couldn’t be trusted to use his safe word even if needed.

He knew he shouldn’t stop working his lover’s body, as it would be quite unfair of him to let Jaskier slip into subspace just to pull him right away from it again, but all the same he had to be really careful with his body. It was such a huge responsibility that the first time this had happened, Geralt had panicked and stopped the scene right then and there. To gain such a trust from the younger man, it was at the same very sobering and quite heady.

It was almost shame that Jaskier wasn’t completely coherent to experience the second souvenir Geralt had brought back home with him, but oh well. The most important thing was that he was enjoying himself, and would keep enjoying himself. Geralt’d put the paddle to the side and idly started moving the toy inside Jaskier again. With his free hand he’d lubed up his cock and put on the second souvenir: a cock sheath with slightly thickening knot at the root. Technically speaking he’d bought two knotted sheaths, but he wouldn’t test the thicker one when Jaskier was out of it like this.

After some more pushes and pulls Geralt had pulled the toy all the way out of Jaskier’s body, dropping it on the towel he’d previously used to clean cum off Jaskier’s belly. He’d taken firm hold of Jaskier’s hips with one hand, bracing his weight on the other, and gently pushed into Jaskier. He was mindful of the warm, bruised bottom, while rocking his hips gently back and forth, slowly sinking in deeper until the knot just kissed at Jaskier’s hole.

Geralt took a shuddering breath to ground himself, and started fucking into Jaskier’s hot and welcoming body. He was so tight, and on top of it the cock sheath hugged around him in an interesting way, only opening properly at the tip where his cock head could feel the wet heat of Jaskier. He decided it best to take a while before pushing all the way in – he’d worn cock sheaths with Jaskier before, but never with a knot.

Jaskier kept mewling and humming as Geralt plastered himself to the younger man’s back, rocking in and out in a steady rhythm. He reached the hand not holding his weight to release Jaskier’s wrist cuffs from the bed, and once that was done, he straightened and pulled Jaskier’s limp body up with him. He held Jaskier’s hips in place and slowly, agonisingly slowly, rocked deeper and deeper with every push until he felt the knot slip inside his lover. It allowed him just a little room of rocking in and out without pulling the knot back out, so he kept his movements small. It got easier when he decided to sit down on his heels, essentially pulling Jaskier down to sit on his lap.

Jaskier’s head lolled back to rest on Geralt’s shoulder, and the older man wrapped his hands securely and warmly around his torso and stomach. Geralt kept licking and kissing the man’s neck and ear, where ever he could reach, whispering sweet nothings and praising him.

“That’s good, there’s my good pet, Jaskier… You feel so good, sitting on my cock like that, so tight, so _warm_ , all good for me, knotted and all ready to be filled with my seed… I could keep doing this forever.”

Not that he really could keep doing it forever, he felt his second orgasm building at almost alarming rate. So he let the arm around Jaskier’s stomach slip lower and twist until he could get firm hold of Jaskier’s cock.

“Can you come for me, love? Come for me, while I pump you full of my seed. Knock you up and knot you, fill you so you’ll never feel empty again, pet.” Jaskier’s body shuddered lightly, and then he pulled taunt, curling, tightening around Geralt’s cock until it was almost painful. He painted his own stomach and Geralt’s hand white with his cum.

Geralt grunted and pumped in just once, twice, and then saw white as he started emptying himself inside Jaskier for the second time that evening, biting down on his collar. It felt like eternity until he came back to himself enough to start gently pulling out of Jaskier, petting and caressing him everywhere he could reach while doing so. Jaskier was panting, cheeks red and drool dripping from his mouth. His hole was gaping just slightly, Geralt’s spent slowly dripping out of him. First things first, Geralt reached to take the collar and wrist cuffs off. He decided to leave the blindfold on; it was best Jaskier could take it off himself when he was ready. Then he placed few gentle kisses to Jaskier’s inner thighs while busying his hands to take the cock sheath and placing it on the towel, next to the other toy.

Next in line was putting Jaskier in as comfortable a position as possible and covering him with a soft blanket to help keep him warm for a short while. When Geralt was satisfied with his work, he got up and stalked into their bathroom to start filling the bathtub with warm water. He checked the candles, happy to notice they wouldn’t go out anytime soon, and placed Jaskier’s old towel to a hook to dry before it could be put into laundry hamper. Really, the amount of mess Jaskier managed to make in just few minutes was astonishing.

Humming happily to himself, Geralt got back to Jaskier, sitting on the edge of the bed to gently pet his soft brown hair. When he was sure the bathtub would be close to full, he lifted the man into his arms and carried him, as gently as he could, to the warm awaiting water.

* * *

Jaskier was in heaven. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there, if he’d died or not, but he was in heaven. It was dark and good and floaty, there was just softly pulsing pleasure and warmth. And wetness. Some soft sounds; he could make out Geralt’s low rumbling voice and the sound of water lapping against something. As he came to, slowly, he started taking more and more stock of his situation. It was still dark, he could feel the soft blindfold on his eyes. He was in a reclined position, his back resting against Geralt’s warm chest. Two strong arms were circling him, two hands slowly and gently caressing him, Geralt murmuring sweet nothings to him.

“Mmm….” Jaskier’s voice caught in his throat.

“Hey, love. Are you ready drink a little?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Jaskier rasped. “Damn I’m thirsty…” He felt a bottle raised to his lips and took few careful sips of sweet water. And not just tap water, either, it was his favourite flavoured mineral water. “You’re pampering me, love,” Jaskier sighed happily.

Geralt laughed softly. “You deserve it. You were _so good_ for me, after all.” Jaskier shivered. “There’s just few candles lit here, if you want to take the blindfold off.”

Jaskier hummed thoughtfully for a second, shrugged and reached to pull the blindfold off. He blinked a few times and turned to finally take a good look at his lover. It was just then that he noticed they were sitting in the bathtub, filled with warm water and with just a hint of Jaskier’s favourite bath salt. Geralt’s eyes were warm and focused on his face, and there was a soft smile on his lips, the kind he only showed when Jaskier or Ciri were around, and even then it was a rare treat. Jaskier traced his fingertips on Geralt’s cheek and reached to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Welcome home, my love,” he murmured. “I really missed you.”

“So did I. It was too quiet without your constant running commentary on everything,” Geralt answered. “How are you feeling? Are you hurt, do you need anything?”

Jaskier paused to think. He was a bit sore here and there, but nothing really hurt. He was tired, but also thirsty and hungry. And maybe just a little bit floaty still, sated and happy.

“I could eat something after bath,” he finally mused. “I don’t think we have anything ready, though…”

Geralt mused. “We could get something delivered. You can take a nap while we wait for it.” The smile on Jaskier’s face could have blinded Geralt permanently. “As for dessert, I restocked on your favourite ice cream and chocolate when I got home.”

Jaskier could have melted. He found it difficult to believe he’d managed to get himself such a sweetheart of a man. Sure, it had taken some desperate pining, hoping and losing hope and hoping again, witnessing Geralt’s quite disastrous love life with some women thorough the years, seeing the stoic man getting his love and feelings spat at his face when he, probably for the first time ever, had tried to express them earnestly. It had been heartbreaking and nerve-wrecking, to just sit and watch how Yennefer and then Triss hadn’t been able to cherish the gentle giant’s feelings and gestures. After Geralt’s unfortunate affairs with them, it had taken years until Geralt had felt safe to open up again, to let Jaskier in, even as a friend at first. At some point they’d moved in together as flatmates, and finally became lovers yet later still. Geralt and his adoptive siblings liked to say they had no feelings, and especially no need for anyone, but that was about as far from the truth as could be.

Jaskier couldn’t quite stop smiling as Geralt helped him out of the bath and wrapped him in an enormous soft towel. He was then herded to their living room until he was curled on their plushy sofa. Geralt muttered something about burning candles and clean sheets, and disappeared to their bedroom, leaving Jaskier with a bottle of water and collection of brochures from restaurants that delivered home. Jaskier smiled softly as he tried to decide what to eat. It was adorable, really. While Jaskier’s income tended to be higher and steadier than Geralt’s, no one could deny that Geralt was the actual provider in their relationship. When not with the money, then with how he noticed and took care of Jaskier’s every need, voiced aloud or not.

Later, perhaps the next day, they could go through the photos Geralt hat shot and decide which ones to keep, and if any were good enough to put on his OnlyFans or Patreon. Now, though, it was time to call and order some food for the both of them, while Geralt fussed with the messes Jaskier had managed to make around the apartment while he’d been away. Yeah, he was the luckiest man alive, with the hottest and strongest and, most importantly, the kindest and most attentive lover in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get some porn out of my system, as I’m currently attempting to write my very first loooooooong fic. I believe this is the first fic I’ve ever written, too (honestly can’t remember if I wrote any back when I was kid, I just know I drew some horrible doujinshi that shall never see the light of the day, ever). Is the flow okay? Does the vocabulary feel natural?  
> Might end up turning this fic into a short series, though. Let me know what you think and if you have any wishes!


End file.
